


The real master

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maid, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun is a very busy businessman who wanted a maid, but he wanted something special. Kihyun starts to dress up as a girl for him and works in his house. They soon become a couple, but when things get hot, Kihyun is not the one to be tied up.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1115190193659752450 )





	The real master

# 

#  **The real master**

While putting the maid dress on for what was at least the thousandth time in his last five months, Kihyun’s eyes wandered through the room and found the calendar on the wall. It was something usual for him, like some sort of daily ritual, to take a look at it every morning. That day’s date was, however, special: it was Changkyun’s promotion day.

While putting his wig on, the long and straight brown fake hair styled in two cute pigtails, Kihyun thought about how important was, that event. Changkyun, his master, had worked really hard to get that promotion and he repeated to Kihyun, day after day, that he wanted to properly celebrate that promotion with him, when the time would come. And Kihyun knew precisely how he wanted to celebrate. They were a couple since three months before, but never spent the night together in those months.

While putting his girly make up on, Kihyun tried to imagine how would have been to have sex with his master. He was curious. Was he the type to go slow and enjoy every moment of it? Was he the type who only liked bdsm and things like that between the sheets? In any case, Kihyun would give him everything.

While putting his pretty high heels on and walking out of his house in those, Kihyun happily thought about how he found love totally by chance. He accepted that strange and inappropriate job months before only because he really needed money and he didn’t mind dressing up like a girl and clean someone else’s rich house to earn them. He remembered how fastly Changkyun hired him for the job. He immediately said “ok, you’re in” when Kihyun walked out the changing room with that housemaid dress on and their eyes met.

While driving to Changkyun’s house in his own car (that was indeed a gift Changkyun gave to him for his last birthday), Kihyun felt really excited for the day that was in front of him.

He worked hard, like he always did. He was a neat freak, so cleaning for him wasn’t annoying nor boring, but it was indeed relaxing and made him feel satisfied and happy at the end of the work. Changkyun’s house, however, was really big and so Kihyun always felt a little tired after he finished to polish every single surface and piece of furniture Changkyun owned. He was the son of a really well known businessman who died the year before in an unfortunate car accident. His mum died too, giving birth to Changkyun, and that made the boy the only son of that couple. Obviously, all the family’s business fell into Changkyun’s hands and he was pretty good in managing it, so good that the company that owned Changkyun’s society promised him they would give him an important place in their managing team and make him their business partner if he could double his society’s entrances in a year. He did it, and so Changkyun was going to have his promotion. When he talked to Kihyun about it and announced him the precise date of the official ceremony, his eyes brightened up and his smile lightened up the room.

Since the promotion ceremony was really private, Kihyun unfortunately couldn’t participate. He was a little sad about that, obviously, but since Changkyun promised him they would celebrate that accomplishment in a really special way, he was okay with that and patiently waited for his master to come back home. He felt nervous, sitting on the edge of Changkyun’s king sized bed and checking the clock hanging on the wall right in front of him. Time seemed to be awfully slow and he was starting to feel impatient also. He was alone in the house and there wasn’t a single sound except the one Kihyun made when he breathed. After what seemed to him an infinite amount of time, Kihyun’s ears recognized a familiar sound, the one that Changkyun’s car made when he drove on the gravel right behind his garage entrance. That was the clear sign that Kihyun’s master was about to enter the room and kiss him on the lips, calling him with sweet petnames. Kihyun’s smile widened and his heart pounded in the chest, making him cheeks flush immediately. That was a physical reaction the boy often had when he was too excited about something, and Changkyun was fond of it. When Changkyun’s steps reverberated through the wide stairs that linked the ground floor to the first one (where the bedroom was located), Kihyun had goosebumps. Then, the door opened. Changkyun’s deep and dark gaze immediately found his lover’s eyes and lost into them. He was wearing his usual glasses, a white shit and a black tie, the same color of his elegant trousers and shoes. He probably left his suit jacket on the sofa, like he always did. Kihyun looked at him in awe: even if that should have been a familiar view to him at that time, the boy couldn’t help but still be surprised by his lover’s appearance; his slim figure and broad shoulders, his fair hair and his business man attitude made Changkyun irresistible. Kihyun always asked himself how come he didn’t jump on him yet. 

«Love, I’m home.»

And his low, sexy, voice. Kihyun felt a shiver down on his spine.

«Welcome home, master. How was your day? It was an important date, today.»

«You remembered.»

«Of course I did.»

And then, a light kiss full of love and affection blessed Kihyun’s plump lips. He closed his eyelids for a spare second and then opened them again, smiling at his lover. 

«Tell me about it.»

Kihyun said gently, and then Changkyun sat on the bed and Kihyun slowly started to undo the knot of the other boy’s tie, while the oldest one told him about the promotion ceremony, all the great businessmen that complimented him and all the privileges and power he earned with his new position in the company. Kihyun stayed silent, giving him pecks on every part of Changkyun’s face while he was talking: he started from the tip of his nose, then moved to both of his cheeks, ears, the forehead and so on. Changkyun didn’t seem to dislike it or be annoyed by that sweet show of affection. He told Kihyun every detail of his day, because he wanted his lover to precisely imagine how it was, as if he was there with him. And Kihyun did, and felt prouder and prouder of his master while listening to him. When Changkyun ended his story, Kihyun was so overwhelmed that kissed him again, but not in a delicate way. That time his gestures were a little more passionate than sweet: he suddenly sat on Changkyun’s knees while facing him and both of his hands landed on the master’s face. Changkyun, on the other hand, didn’t stay still: his hands slipped under Kihyun’s maid dress and caressed his thigh, while his tongue explored Kihyun’s mouth and played with his tongue. The latter visibly shivered, then started to undress the other boy without even thinking about what he was doing. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it open, then touched Changkyun’s nipples with his thumbs, making him moan.

«Ki, mhn… You also remember what I told you ‘bout… Mh, celebration?»

Kihyun stopped and ended the kiss, surprised and excited. Was THAT going to happen, then? For real? He felt his heart beat faster in the chest. Kihyun nodded.

«Yes, master. I remember. Are we gonna celebrate?»  
«Right now.»

A little “oh” left Kihyun’s lips, then he gulped. But then, Changkyun added something else, something that Kihyun didn’t expect at all.

«You’re gonna tie me up and fuck me.»  
«… W-What?»

Was HE gonna be the top? With Changkyun all tied up? Kihyun always knew his master had a unique tastes in everything, but he never thought they were gonna make love with Changkyun as a bottom. The latter’s cheeks suddenly became red and his eyes showed a shy expression.

«I mean… If it’s too strange for you, we can… I mean, only kiss and…»  
«… No. I’m gonna do it. For you, master, I’m gonna do it.»

Changkyun’s face lighted up and he smiled fondly, thankful to his lover who accepted him for who he was. They hugged, then Changkyun showed Kihyun something he bought specifically for the occasion: a long and strong rope. Kihyun held it in his hands and looked at Changkyun, waiting for instructions. Even as a bottom, he was always his master. The older boy smiled again, then fell on his own knees, on the floor. He put both hands behind his back, then spoke.

«Tie my wrists together, Ki. Not too tight.»

Kihyun moved and obeyed, careful to not hurt Changkyun while wrapping him wrists in tight knots. Then, his master ordered him to do the same with his ankles, and Kihyun obeyed again. In the end, Changkyun wasn’t really able to move without help. Kihyun stopped and looked at him all tied up with his shirt opened in the front and his crotch full of his master’s hard erection. A strange feeling grew inside him: he was dressed as a girl, but he was in charge now; Changkyun was his master, yeah, but it was him who had the control in that moment. He smiled wryly, then his eyes suddenly changed: Kihyun was more confident, and way more excited than before. Changkyun noticed it and seemed to like it a lot, because he stopped giving him orders and started waiting for the other boy to make decisions. It was in that moment that Kihyun sat on his knees right in front of Changkyun and his hands landed on the other boy’s crotch, starting to unbutton his pants. Changkyun groaned, when Kihyun grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his hard cock. Kihyun didn’t say nothing, just looked at him and smiled in satisfaction. He was proud, proud to be the one who caused Changkyun such a reaction. He bended down and brought his face closer to Changkyun’s dick, then immediately started sucking on it. The master couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, itching to touch Kihyun’s head and grab his wig to make him move faster. But he couldn’t, he was tied up. Kihyun was oddly satisfied hearing his master’s whines and stopped now and then only to hear him beg for more. After a few minutes, Kihyun decided it was time to take it to the next level. He stood up and Changkyun could clearly see how aroused his servant was, because his maid dress’ skirt couldn’t hide his bulge.

«You know, master, I’m really enjoying this.»  
«Me too, Ki. But please… Don’t stop now. Gimme more.»

And he did. Kihyun helped Changkyun stood up and then he made him land on the king sized bed with his belly on the covers.

«Ass up, master.»

Three simple words and Changkyun knew he was going to really, really enjoy what was going to happen. Kihyun talked to him like he was a totally new person, a top who knew how to make his bottom go crazy. After obeying to that request, Changkyun felt Kihyun’s hands on his trousers and a moment after that, those pants fell down to his knees, bringing the boxers with them. He felt totally exposed under Kihyun’s hungry gaze. He couldn’t see what he was doing (his face was buried in the pillow) but he could hear him sucking on something.

«Mhn, master… You’re shaking.»  
«Are you gonna finger me?»

Kihyun didn’t answer to that question with words, but he giggled. Then, the sucking sounds stopped and Changkyun felt Kihyun’s finger caressing his hole. He shivered even more than before and couldn’t help but moan really hard when the other boy started fingering him indeed. It wasn’t Changkyun’s first time, however he didn’t have sex for a long time and the feel of Kihyun’s fingers inside him nearly brought him to tears. The younger boy was delicate and prepared his master well, while touching himself with the other hand to prepare himself too.When both of them was ready to give it a try, Kihyun’s fingers slipped outside and the boy kneeled behind Changkyun, parting his legs a little bit to enter him more easily.

«Master you’re sure about that, right?»  
«I’ve never been so sure about something, Ki.»

Only after that last permission, Kihyun slipped his cock inside his master’s body, entering him slowly and panting a little bit because of that pleasant feeling. When he was fully inside him, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s ass and started rocking his hips back and forth is a steady but pretty intense rhythm. Changkyun’s lips opened, immediately calling his lover’s name in a pleased voice, while his toes curled up and his fingers hung on the pillow under them, unable to do anything else because of the rope that still tied his wrists together. It was a torture, a sweet torture that the businessman saw in his dreams every night since the day he hired Kihyun as a housemaid. And finally, Changkyun could make that dream come true. The master’s bedroom was filled with sweet voices and intense noises for a long time, until Kihyun brought a hand on Changkyun’s cock that was leaking semen. He stroked it a few times and Changkyun couldn’t bare it longer, so he came on the sheets underneath his body and screamed Kihyun’s name in a high tone, asking him to cum quickly. Kihyun panted heavily.

«A-Are you okay with… Fuck, with me cumming inside you, master?»  
«Please, Ki… PLEASE!»

There wasn’t need for other words to be spoken. Changkyun’s voice was so desperate that Kihyun felt his cock twitch inside the other boy’s body, then his mind went blank and he felt the orgasm rise inside him and finally explode. Kihyun never felt so satisfied before, and full of love for Changkyun who collapsed on the sheets, tired but with a happy expression on his face. Kihyun pulled his cock out and delicately untied the rope around his ankles and wrists, then laid on the bed beside his master and looked at him with sparkling eyes. He was still wearing his maid dress, but the black cloth was a little dirty here and there and his wig’s pigtails were a little loose. The two lovers smiled at each other, Changkyun stroking one of Kihyun’s red cheeks with a thumb. He finally broke the silence and spoke to the younger boy, panting because of what they had just finished doing.

«I love you, Ki. I really do.»  
«I love you too, master.»


End file.
